Twelve Days of Mayhem
by Sherloki'd
Summary: X-mas song definitely and utterly smashed to pieces by the HP crew. Craziness galore! Please review! Merry X-mas to y'all!


**_Twelve Days of...X-mastic Massive Mayhem_**.

Syne-chan _Black._

**Disclaimer warning:** This is oddly stupid, I don't know what got into me must be all that spiked eggnog xD

Anyywaaays, these characters don't belong to me and they never will. Don't sue my stupidity! Hahaha

This idea's oold, so if anyone has had it before _-for Harry Potter Fiction-_ I apologize in advance, for I haven't read it and so it is a mere and disastrous coincidence.

The spotlight is on a very sexy looking young /_because I say so, **young**_/ wizard who's just out of certain Prison.

_He starts singing with a perfect suave voice:_

Sirius:On the First Day of Christmas, my True Love gave to mee...a free pass for Azhkabaaan.

_Next comes a very shy looking **young **frightened blonde man who stares at Sirius:_

Remus:On the Second Day of Christmas, my True Love gave to mee...two silver bullets,

Sirius:and a free pass for Azhkabaaan.

_A nice looking ghostly shape appears from nothing and sings in a bouncy manner:_

James:On the Third Day of Christmas, my True Love gave to mee...three pairs of glasses,

Remus_: smiles at the ghost _two silver bullets,

Sirius:_ smiles too _and a free pass for Azhkabaaan.

_A very filthy and ugly short man comes in, and as Sirius tries to kill him and Remus stops the latter, he sings off key and very quaky:_

Peter:On the Fourth Day of Christmas, my True Love gave to mee...four smelly cheesees,

James: _glares at him_ three pairs of glasses,

Remus:_sweatdrops and blushes, holding Sirius_ two silver bullets,

Sirius: _smirks at his captor, forgetting the rat_ and a free pass for Azhkabaaan.

_Harry Potter comes in and soon runs towards his deceased father, forgetting the task at hand, teary eyed. Eventually, he starts:_

Harry:On the Fifth Day of Christmas, my True Love gave to mee...five new scaars,

Peter: _running and hiding from Sirius_ four smelly cheeses,

James:_smiles at his clone_ three pairs of glasses,

Remus: _pats Harry on the shoulder, leaving Sirius on his own_ two silver bullets,

Sirius: _sticks his tongue at Harry in a friendly manner_ and a free pass for Azhkabaaan.

_A tall and skinny red headed boy comes in with a crappy micro:_

Ron:On the Sixth Day of Christmas, my True Love gave to mee...six moore siblings,

Harry: _still looking at the ghost_ five new scaars,

Peter_: sighs seeing Sirius isn't paying any attention to him_ four smelly cheeses,

James_:motioning Ron to come over_ three pairs of glasses,

Remus_:running away from Sirius_ two silver bullets,

Sirius_:smirking and chasing Remus casually_ and a free pass for Azhkabaaan.

_The only girl comes out, going unnoticed as always:_

Hermione:On the Seventh Day of Christmas, my True Love gave to mee...seven more textbooks,

Ron:_sweatdrops at 'Mione's part_ six moore siblings,

Harry:_Harry huhs Ron_ five new scaars,

Peter: _safe in the hiding place_ four smelly cheesees,

James_:cleans his ghostly pair of glasses_ three pairs of glasses,

Remus:_blushes scarlet as Sirius catches him, holding the wolf by the waist_ two silver bullets,

Sirius:_smirks and puts his arm around Lupin's waist _and a free pass for Azhkabaaan.

_A sexy blonde prat from Slytherin comes out, shooting the crowd with an imaginary shotgun, a nasty -but sexy- smile on his lips:_

Draco:On the Eight Day of Christmas, my True Love gave to mee...eight mudblood slaaaves,

Hermione_:shoots daggers at him through her eyes _seven more textbooks,

Ron_:makes a gagging noise at Malfoy's sudden presence _six moore siblings,

Harry_:ignores Draco and keeps staring at James' ghost _five new scaars,

Peter_:yawns_ four smelly cheesees,

James_:hits Sirius in the head and nods at Lupin_ three pairs of glasses,

Remus_:looks at James with gratitude,his face still scarlet_ two silver bullets,

Sirius_:rubs the back of his head and scoffs, untangling his long hair at its ends _and a free pass for Azhkabaaan.

_Proffesor Mcgonagall floos herself with a loud thump, startling everyone /yeah, even Petttigrew /:_

Minerva:On the Ninth Day of Christmas, my True Love gave to mee...nine stilletto heeeels,

Draco:_snorts_ eight mudblood slaaaves,

Hermione_:admires Minerva for her part_ seven more textbooks,

Ron:_laughs at James, who's taken his head off_ six moore siblings,

Harry_:laughs at his father_ five new scaars,

Peter:_sees James in disgust_ four smelly cheesees,

James_:sings eerily, still decapitated_ three pairs of glasses,

Remus_:pushes Sirius away, since the ex-convict is after him once again_ two silver bullets,

Sirius_:points James to Remus and distracts him_ and a free pass for Azhkabaan.

_A pair of identical individuals appear from either corner of the stage, both of them smile at each other, making fire works explode as they sing:_

Fred and George:On the Tenth Day of Christmas, _our_ True Love gave to _us smirk..._ten prank ideaas,

Minerva_:sighs at their appeareance and rubs her temples, annoyed_ nine stilletto heeeeels,

Draco_:points at the three brothers and calls out: WEASELS!_ eight mudblood slaaaves,

Hermione:_elbows Malfoy on the side earning a whiny shout from the blond_ seven more textbooks,

Ron:_high fives Hermione_ six moore siblings,

Harry:_is clueless about what's going on, hugging his father's spirit_ five new scaars,

Peter_:is asleep_ four smelly cheeseeszzzzz,

James:_has put his head back on_ three pairs of glasses,

Remus:_was distracted by Black and now is prisioner of his_ two silver bullets,

Sirius_:buries his face into the other's neck and breathes in, gaining odd stares_...and a free pass for Azhkaban.

_An eeeevil looking guy with a /let's call it **shiny**, it's Christmas/ short mane comes in, glaring at everyone. He sings with a grave voice:_

Snape:On the Eleventh Day of Christmas, my True Love gave to mee...eleven ways-to-kill-Potter! _cackles maniacally_

Fred and George:_shudder as he walks close to them with his wand _ten prank ideaas,

Minerva:_keeps an eye on the trio _nine stilletto heeeels,

Draco:_salutes his House Teach _eight mudblood slaaaves,

Hermione:_looks the other way _seven more textbooks,

Ron:_avoids being silly, so no points'll be taken from Gryffindor _six moore siblings,

Harry:_stops laughing and nods to Snape _five new scaars,

Peter:_wakes up wrapped in a cold aura, fearing Severus _f-four s-smelly cheesees,

James:_"Hello"es Snape too happy to be honest _three pairs of glasses,

Remus:_moans out as Sirius bites his neck _two...silver...b-bullets,

Sirius:_smirks _and a free pass for Azhkaban.

_Dumbledore makes an entrance, trying to impress but being ignored by most. He grins and takes out his amplifyer:_

Dumbledore:ON THE TWELFTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO MEE...TWELVE POINTY HAAATS,

Snape:_covers his ears with his **shiny** hair _eleven ways-to-kill-Potter!

Fred and George:_fall off stage _ten prank ideaas,

Minerva:_sweatdrops and laughs nervously _nine stilletto heeeels,

Draco:_plugs up his ears and scoffs at the old man _eight mudblood slaaaves,

Hermione:_places a silencing charm on the amplifyer and is wooed by all _seven more textbooks,

Ron:_kisses 'Miones cheek _six moore siblings,

Harry:_kisses 'Miones other cheek _five new scaars,

Peter:_tries to kiss her too, but the Golden Trio pushes him off stage and soon he joins the unconscious twins _four smelly cheesees ahhhhhhh!,

James:_disappears into the sunset _three pairs of glaaasses,

Remus:_plays with Sirius' hair, smiling with half closed eyelids _two silver bullets,

Sirius:_kisses Remus on the lips sweetly, earning an **awww** from the audience _and a free pass for Azhkaban.

That's it. Review? ho ho ho, Meeehrry X-mas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa to you!


End file.
